1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of analog-to-digital conversion.
2. Description of the Background Art
An audio system for an analog audio source is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,132. An audio signal is an alternating current signal with a typical frequency response of 20 Hz to 20 KHz. In conventional analog-to-digital converters, amplifiers, for example, suitably wired operational amplifiers, are often used for signal amplification. Often a DC voltage measuring signal, such as, e.g., a temperature signal, is required as a digital signal; it is to be converted into a digital signal for detection or further processing.